Cosmetta
}} Cosmetta is Rosalina's older sister and was estranged from her sister before she was even born. The two were eventually reunited thanks to the events of Super Mario Bros: Multiverse Degeneration. Unlike her sister, who watches over the universe and protects it, she has orders to destroy certain sections. Although the two have their arguments over this, it is generally agreed that she is right most of the time. She lives at the Cosmic Lighthouse, a floating asteroid with a lighthouse on it. The beam on the lighthouse flashes red when it finds a planet that needs to be destroyed. Despite having this job, she is extremely bad at it, never learning how to use the Black Hole Gun properly and often misfires before hitting the planet she meant to. This implied to be the reason why black holes appear in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Personality Cosmetta is far more energetic than her sister, often over confident in her own abilities to the point where even Waluigi and Wario think she is too self centered. Although she misses her mother, she never displays this sorrow to anyone beyond her sister. She likes to bite her fingers for some reason and usually has a couple teeth marks on her pointer finger. She likes to joke around with others, which often doesn't go well with some people. Despite this, she has made quick friendships in her short time knowing the Mario circle. Powers and Abilities Like her sister, she can protect herself in a bubble, although these have more averse effects. When Mario or Luigi attempt to jump on her, she will form a red bubble that takes away a hit point from them and then cover her mouth as if she didn't intend to do that. She can also levitate and fly like her sister and is often way more show-boaty about it. She has the ability to speak via telepathy as well. Unlike Rosalina, who is skilled with her wand, Cosmetta is terrible at aiming and using her Black Hole Gun. Relationships Rosalina The two have their differences and will sometimes get into debates about the ethics of her job. The two are often shown on friendly terms. Mario Actually kind of despises him. She doesn't like all the attention he gets and is jealous of the close friendship Rosalina and Mario have. Mario doesn't seem to notice her envy but is quick to jump on her if he feels she's doing something wrong/evil. Bowser Although Bowser didn't open up to her until later, the two have become very quick friends to the annoyance of Rosalina and Mario. She likes hanging out with the Koopalings, even if they don't like her teasing (Lavora hates her guts). Wario Initially found him repulsive but warmed up to him over the fake games she was in. Sometimes she will challenge Wario to a race or arm wrestling match and is a very sore loser when she looses. Princess Lily Likes to hang out with her from time to time and finds that she is very easy to talk to. Naluigi Finds him super annoying. She follows Poopbutt Koopa's parody Twitter about him. Naluigi doesn't seem to understand Cosmetta's contempt for him though. Trivia *Cosmetta is taller than Rosalina by a few mere centimeters, which she is very happy about and likes to gloat about constantly. *Cosmetta's red hair is a reference to young Rosalina's hair as seen in the Storybook. Gallery Cosmetta.png|Cosmetta's default design by Exotoro. Cosmetta_RosalinaColorScheme.png|Cosmetta with Rosalina's color scheme. Mystery Mushroom Cosmetta.png|Cosmetta as a costume in Super Mario Maker. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotendo Category:Females Category:Mario Category:Super Mario series Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Characters Category:Deities Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rosalina's family